


It's perfect If I'm With You

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas cuddles, sort of sick fic, taekwoon just has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Taekwoon is sick and Hakyeon is just happy to be with him.





	It's perfect If I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> aaaay~ it's not a vixx-mas if someone isn't sick. 
> 
> this one is short, but also just really sweet so i hope you still enjoy it~

“I’m sorry I got sick and ruined our night.” Taekwoon said, pressing his forehead to Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

Hakyeon sighed, wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders to pull him closer. “Nonsense. I am perfectly happy to spend the night in with you.”

Taekwoon coughed, his already sore throat protesting heavily as he tried to hold it in.

Taekwoon made a low whining sound, his hand reaching blindly for Hakyeon’s in the dim light of their living room. “Tonight was supposed to be perfect though. I was gonna take you to dinner and then to see that play you’ve been talking about for months.”

Taekwoon had wanted their Christmas to be perfect, but his body had betrayed him by getting sick thanks to the never ending list of germs his nephew carried around with him.

They had spent the day before with Taekwoon’s family, his nephew climbing on him at every chance he could get.

“Oh hush,” Hakyeon said, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon let out an appreciative hum, pressing into the touch as his eyes slid closed. “As long as I’m with you, it’s already perfect, my love.”

Taekwoon nudged his forehead against Hakyeon’s cheek, placing a small kiss on his skin. He wanted to kiss him properly, but he didn’t want to get Hakyeon sick too. “You deserve to be happy on Christmas though, not cooped up here taking care of me while I’m sick.”

Hakyeon shifted slightly so that he was sitting sideways, pulling Taekwoon into him so he could wrap his arms around him. “There is no place that makes me happier than being with you. Even when you’re sick and acting like a child.”

“You’re too good to me.” Taekwoon hummed again, tucking his head under Hakyeon’s chin and pulling his legs closer to his body.

Taekwoon reached for Hakyeon’s hand again, lacing their fingers together tightly, pulling Hakyeon’s arms tighter around him.

He could hear the soft sound of snow falling outside against their window, his eyes opening to watch it paint the night sky white. “Look, you got the white Christmas you wanted.”

Hakyeon looked up to watch the snow fall, a small smile tilting up the corner of his lips. “See, now it’s perfect.”

Taekwoon chuckled slightly, using his free hand to pull a blanket over the two of them. “Love you, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon hummed, kissing the top of Taekwoon’s head before pressing his cheek to his hair. “Love you too, Taekwoon.”


End file.
